Chips Ahoy!
by Cowgrl94
Summary: Rogue gets hungry late at night and decides to go have a snack, and she does NOT want to share. Remy does't seem to get that. Simple Romy two-shot. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**This little two-shot was inspired when I was happily munching on Chips Ahoy cookies… there is a rumor floating around my house that I ate the whole pack. All lies! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little 2-shot =)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the X-men. As much as I wish I did, I do not. Woe is me, woe is me…**

**Enjoy =D**

Rogue quietly made her way down the hall, trying to keep the plastic in her hands as still as possible to keep them from giving her away. It was _way_ past curfew, and she couldn't risk getting caught. She tiptoed down the stairs, jumping over the last step that creaked and dashed to the kitchen. Rogue gently placed her packages onto the counter, freezing in anticipation when one crinkled ever so slightly. There was nothing but silence throughout the mansion. No Wolverine crashing down the steps, no Xavier or Storm suggesting for her to go to bed. Rogue released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

The patio lights sent a soft glow throughout the kitchen, and that was all the light Rogue needed. She hopped onto the counter, her legs dangling over the sides and opened a package. She took something out and bit into it slowly, a delighted moan escaping her lips. She closed her eyes. She finished it off and licked the crumbs from her lips. She delicately reached for another one. She went through the same routine: slowly biting, moaning, closing eyes, and licking crumbs off her lips. Oh she had _so_ needed this and they were _all_ hers.

"You planning on sharing those, _chere?"_

Rogue snapped to attention, her fifth treat halfway to her mouth. The sliding glass door to the patio was opened and Gambit, in all his trench coat glory, was leaning sensuously (because he can't just lean and not look so deliciously good) against the doorframe.

"Never!" She replied automatically. How did she not hear him come in? How long had he been there? More importantly, how long had he been _watching_ her? She was losing her touch. A depressing thought came into her mind and Rogue pushed it away resolutely. Her treats were beautiful and caused no problems! Gambit raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"But, _chere_, you know sharing be caring,_ non_?" He slowly started walking towards her, his bo staff in hand. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"They are _mine_, Swamp Rat! _Mine!_ You can't have any!"

Gambit smirked and took a bite of something in his hand, now standing directly in front of her, his stomach touching her knees ever so lightly. Rogue watched him chew, her eyes growing wide. She looked at her hand. It was empty. She let out a strangled cry.

"You – you – you stole my cookie!" Her green eyes turned back to him. His red on black eyes were full of amusement. Her eyes were wide, flabbergasted at the sudden disappearance of her deliciously scrumptious treat.

"_Non_,_ mon cherie_, I was simply aiding you in the art of sharing," Gambit replied, after swallowing the remnants of what was once upon a time Rogue's Chips Ahoy! chewy chocolate chip cookie. Rogue stared at him for a beat. Her eyes narrowed maliciously, her green eyes glinting.

"_You_ _stole my cookie!_"

"Now,_ chere_, Gambit just trying to help." Gambit's eyes laughed at her. From the corner of her eye she saw him reach into the package and take another one. He bit into it, deliberately slow. Rogue inhaled sharply.

"You stole another one." She hissed.

He swallowed the cookie. "These be the chewy Chips Ahoy, _non_?" He asked curiously, the ever-present smirk on his face.

"Yes, and you can't have anymore because they are mine not yours! Now go away!"

"But Roguey-" Gambit whined. Rogue pointed to the sliding glass door.

"Out! Now!"

Gambit let out a mock sigh and quickly snatched _another_ cookie. "Okay, _chere_. Gambit be going now."

Rogue locked the door behind him. He gave her a two-fingered salute. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him childishly; all he did was laugh before disappearing into the darkness. Rogue turned back to her cookies. She sighed and grabbed a glass to fill with milk. Her little encounter had left her hungry and thirsty and she knew _just_ how to solve that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was uneventful. She worked off her snack in the Danger Room session and couldn't help feeling that Logan somehow _knew_ she had eaten those cookies. Still, she didn't complain and went through the session.

It wasn't until mid afternoon that something of interest happened. Xavier had called down the inhabitants of the mansion to welcome their newest member to the team. They all scurried to the entrance, eager to meet the new member. Rogue, of course, lagged behind. She had a reputation to up hold. Once they were all settled, Xavier gestured for the new member to come out. There were gasps and mutterings but there was one clear opinion of the new member.

"YOU!" Rogue screeched, jumping to her feet and pointing at the new member. "You-you-you – COOKIE STEALER!"

"_Bonjour _to you, too, _chere_," Gambit said, grinning. This might not have been the reaction he'd been expecting but it pleased him nonetheless.

"Professor, you can't allow him into this house or on the team!" Rogue continued screeching. Everyone gave her bewildered looks. "HE STOLE MY COOKIES!"

"_Chere_, wait! Before you attack anybody," Gambit said, rummaging in his trench coat pockets. She glowered at him. "I brought you a peace offering."

She crossed her arms angrily, refusing to admit her curiosity. He let out a triumphant 'aha!' and held something out to her. Rogue's eyes widened.

"All yours,_ chere_. I won't take any."

Rogue eyed them suspiciously.

"I bought them, _chere_. I promise," he laughed. There was a collective hush as Rogue had an internal battle with herself. Finally she launched off the stairs and snatched the peace offering out of his hands and clutched it to her chest.

"Don't steal my cookies, Swamp Rat."

He laughed and patted her on the head. "Of course not, Roguey. I bought a box of Chewy Chocolate Chip Chips Ahoy cookies for me. We can share the milk."

Rogue paid him no mind, happily tearing open the crinkling wrapping to extract a deliciously scrumptious Chips Ahoy chewy chocolate chip cookie.

**I encourage you to leave a review =) pretty please? **


End file.
